It's Complicated
by Nydegrassigirl
Summary: Eli meets a girl that leaves him breathless. Only problem is...she has no idea who he is. I don't want to spoil or give away anything, thus the vague summary. I don't own Degrassi or any of its characters. Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

_Eli's POV_

"Okay, tell me again how you convinced me to go to a bar the night before our first day of classes and on karaoke night no less" Eli said taking a sip of his beer.

"Well, you realized a true friend would hang out with his best bud and try to cheer him up after having yet another huge fight with his mother" Adam said looking around at all the women around.

"Nah, that doesn't sound like me"

"And maybe I promised to buy the drinks all night" Adam said turning his attention to Eli.

"That's more like it" Eli replied with a smirk taking another swig. Eli looked around the bar at all the half dressed women already falling down drunk. He listened as people lined up to make fools of themselves by butchering classic songs. If he heard one more person screech their way through Bon Jovi's Living on a Prayer, he was going to punch somebody. This could be considered cruel and unusual punishment.

"Oh come on Adam, I can't take it anymore" Eli whined. "I swear I'm on the verge of jamming something sharp in my ear; better yet down one of these talentless jokes' throat" he said gesturing toward the stage.

"Relax. This is supposed to be fun and for me, remember? Now, stop complaining and drink up" Adam said staring at a girl toward the front of the stage. Eli followed his friend's gaze and rolled his eyes.

"You're such a freaking stalker" Eli said with a laugh. Adam turned to his friend and took a drink. "What?"

"You know damn well what. We had to come to this lame ass karaoke night so you could stare longingly at Ms. Coyne" Eli said in a mocking tone. Adam looked down to try and hide his developing rosy cheeks. Eli busted out laughing and shook his head. Adam looked up and threw a napkin at him.

"Shut up" Adam said embarrassed. As Eli's laughter died down, he turned to look between Adam and his crush.

"Look, just man the hell up and ask her out"

"It's not that simple. I mean she's- and I'm - it's just complicated" Adam replied softly. Eli's face fell as he watched his friend's mood shift.

"What's the worst that can happen? If she says no, sure your pride will be shot but you brush yourself off and move on to bigger and better prospects" Eli said matter of factly.

"Easy for you to say; you've gotten every freaking girl you went after. It's not that simple for the rest of us mere mortals" Adam retorted sarcastically.

"What can I say? I'm irresistible" he responded smugly.

Adam rolled his eyes and played with the bottle in his hand and sighed heavily. Eli hated seeing his friend so down and not knowing what to say to fix it.

"It's not that big of a deal. When you're ready to make a move, I'm sure she'll say yes and then you'll annoy me with all the mushy date night stories" Eli said trying to lightening the mood. Adam looked at him then the girl of his dreams and smiled. Just then the sound of a microphone thump and fingers snapping could be heard.

_Oh here we go again _Eli thought to himself as he ordered another beer. The voice that followed drew him in; it was sultry and seductive. He turned to face the stage. He eyed the beautiful girl on stage and his hold on his beer tightened. The black mini dress clung to her body in all the right places and the red heels she wore made her legs look amazing. He couldn't help but think about them being wrapped around his waist. He licked his lips at the thought and continued fantasize about the beauty in front of him.

She made eye contact with him and winked at him before taking the mic off the stand and walking in to the audience. Every step she made was hypnotizing to him. She came right up to his table as if no one else existed and sang the chorus,"Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir? Voulez-vous coucher avec moi_ "_. She sat in his lap and played with his tie pulling him close as she continued to sing her song. When she was coming to the end, she lowered the mic and took a breath staring in to the stranger's eyes before crushing her lips against his before getting up and walking back to the stage and belting out the final lines. The crowd erupted in applause as she placed the mic back on the stand and made her way back to a dumb founded Eli. She stood in front of him and watched as his eyes trailed up and down her body. He finally made it to her eyes and couldn't help but stare. "I'm horny and you're cute" she said taking his bottle out of his hands and bringing it to her lips. Eli gulped as he watched her drink his beer.

Adam cleared his throat and gestured to girl in front of them. Eli shrugged his shoulders in an 'I don't know' manner and focused his attention back on the woman in front of him. She put the bottle on the table and played with Eli's tie again before bending down to whisper something to him.

"Do you want to get out of here?" she whispered seductively in to his ear before lightly licking the shell. Eli shuddered slightly and stood up leaving Adam looking at him with an amazed look on his face. "I'll um see you later, Adam" Eli said before grabbing her hand and moving quickly through the crowd. Adam shook his head and chuckled feeling extremely grateful they lived down the block from the club.

Clare's POV

She turned and hugged the pillow trying to will herself back to sleep. All hope of falling back asleep was shattered when she felt stirring next to her. She slowly raised up off the bed clutching the sheet to her body. She looked to her side and saw a headful of jet black hair turned away from her. She put her hand to muffle the gasp that had escaped. She closed her eyes, praying this was a nightmare and slowly lifted the sheet and saw that she as well as the stranger next to her were naked.

"Oh god. Not again" she said softly as she looked around the room.

She realized she had no idea where she was or with who. She got out of the bed as quietly and softly as she could so that she wouldn't wake the guy next to her. She looked around for her clothes and found a skimpy dress and red heels thrown haphazardly around the room. She groaned at the sight of the clothes and hurriedly put on the dress and grabbed the shoes. She found a purse and looked inside and found her phone. She let out a sigh and quietly left the room. Once she made it outside the apartment, she quickly opened the phone and dialed a number. After about 3 rings, the person finally answered.

"Oh Alli, thank god you answered. It happened again" Clare said on the verge of tears.

*** So, any thoughts about what's up with Clare? Does it suck? I update based on interest. If people don't comment, I'll assume it sucks and delete it. (It's been knowm to happen)


	2. Chapter 2

Clare's POV

Clare sat on the steps of the apartment building waiting for Alli to pick her up. She tried to remember anything about the previous night but it was all blank. She yelled in frustration before standing up and pacing back and forth.

"Come on Clare" she said to herself "remember something, anything."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Everything was jumbled and all she could make out was the sound of applause. She also could hear laughing but she couldn't make out who it was coming from. She opened her eyes when she heard the sound of a car honking. She let out a breath of relief when she saw Alli parking the car and opening the door. Alli ran up to her and captured her in a tight hug.

"It's okay. We'll get through this just like everything else" Alli said full of confidence. Clare returned the hug and the tears that she had managed to keep from falling all that time started falling down her cheeks.

"I woke up next to some naked guy with no idea how I got there. I don't see how any of this is okay" Clare said as she pulled out of the hug and started wiping her face with her hands. Alli took a second to try and think of an appropriate response but just came up blank.

"How about we go home and we'll figure the rest out later. Right now what you need is a hot shower and a pair of comfy sweats" Alli said with a small smile. Clare looked down at herself and nodded as Alli wrapped her arm around Clare's shoulder and walked her to passenger side and opened the door for her. Alli let out a sigh as Clare got in and closed the door before walking over to the driver's side and getting in. Alli started the car as Clare leaned her head against the window. She saw a guy wearing a plaid shirt and a hat walking towards the building she just ran out of. She turned to stare at him as he disappeared in to the building. She didn't know why but she felt as if she had met him before.

"Clare!" Alli yelled pulling Clare from her thoughts.

"What" Clare said in a voice that was a cross between confusion and annoyance."

"I said 'do you think you're up for going to class today'" Alli said glancing at her friend then back at the road. Clare groaned and leaned back against the seat.

"I completely forgot today was the first day of classes" she said putting her hand over her eyes.

"It's not a big deal. You don't _have _to go. Lots of people missed the first day" Alli said matter of factly.

Clare glanced at Alli as if she couldn't believe what she just said. Alli glanced at Clare then rolled her eyes.

"Oh I forgot Saint Clare _never _cuts classes" Alli stated sarcastically before continuing "but I just thought considering the circumstances, you might reconsider." Clare returned to her previous position with her head against the window.

"School is the only place where I feel normal" she said in such a quiet voice that Alli almost didn't hear her. "I'm not going to miss it just because-"

"It's fine Clare, I get it" Alli interrupted reaching for her friend's hand and softly squeezing it. Clare gave her a slight smile and closed her eyes.

_"Well at least I can put this incident behind me." _Clare thought as she drifted to sleep.

Eli's POV

Eli stirred and turned over reaching out expecting to feel a warm body but instead felt cold sheets. He slowly opened his eyes and realized he was indeed alone. He sat up and looked around the room and saw that the mystery girl's clothes and shoes were gone and the only reminders of the previous night were his discarded boxers and numerous condom wrappers. He ran his fingers through his hair and reached down to retrieve his boxers and put them on. He got up and started to clean up the wrappers when memories of the night started to flood his thoughts. He remembered how aggressive she was as she pushed him against his bedroom door and attacked his lips and neck. He remembered the way her hips moved and her hands all over him. He thought of how she smelled of vanilla and how it completely intoxicated him. He thought of her blue eyes and how it felt as if everything around him seemed to stop as he looked in to them. A knock on his door snapped him out of his thoughts and before he could answer, he heard his door being opened.

"You know, _usually _people _wait _before just barging in to someone's bedroom. Just saying" he said derisively. Adam ignored him and pointed to the condom wrappers Eli still had in his hand.

"Looks like someone had fun last night" he said cheekily. Eli rolled his eyes and tossed the wrappers in to the nearest wastebasket.

"It was alright" Eli said shrugging his shoulders as he went to sit on his bed.

"Really? It was only _alright? _Cause you looked awfully happy when I just walked in here" Adam teased.

"You don't know what you're talking about"

"Yeah whatever man. Keep your night of unbridled passion to yourself" Eli looked at his friend in amusement and shook his head.

"Do you even hear yourself? You're such an idiot" Eli mused.

"Yeah but you love me anyway" Eli rolled his eyes again as his gaze shifted to where the mystery girl had been hours ago and he unconsciously ran his hand over that side of his bed. He became lost in thoughts of her again and had forgotten that Adam was in the room until he heard laughter and clapping. He turned to Adam in confusion but that only fueled Adam's laughter.

"What the hell is wrong with you" Eli asked growing annoyed.

"Oh this is rich. You're hung up on your one night stand"

"What! No I'm not"

"Says the guy who is staring loving at a pillow and rubbing his bed" Adam said clutching his stomach as he erupted in to another round of laughter. Eli glared at his friend as he looked around his room. He smirked before picking up a magazine and throwing it as hard as he could as his friend and smirked as it made contact.

"Eww, don't be throwing your porno mags at me" Adam said in between his laughing.

"Just get out you idiot"

"Oh, look at you being all sensitive" Adam mocked. "It's so cute" he said as he retreated out of the room as Eli prepared to throw something else.

Eli laid back down and groaned in frustration. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. He was supposed to be happy when he woke up and saw some random girl he screwed had left without needing to told, not feel disappointed. He wasn't supposed to get lost in thoughts of her and he definitely wasn't supposed to wish he could see her again. "I can't believe I had the most amazing sex of my life and I don't even know her name" he said to himself as he closed his eyes and replayed the previous night yet again.

Clare's POV

"Are you absolutely sure you want to be here? Comfy sweats and ice cream are always a good alternative" Alli said walking arm in arm with Clare.

"I'm fine. I promise I'm alright and I'm sure this is where I want to be" Clare said with a reassuring smile. Alli looked at her intensely before smiling and accepting what she had said.

"So what class are you looking forward to the most?"

"Abnormal Psych" Clare said quickly. Alli stopped walking causing Clare to stop as well. Clare looked at her confusion.

"Abnormal psych? Don't you think that might hit _a little _close to home?" Alli asked sternly.

"Alli, you worry too much. It seems like an interesting class and who knows? I may end up understanding myself more."

"I'm not sure about this Clare" Alli said nervously.

"Well, I am so just trust me. If I think the class is too much, I'll just withdraw. It will be fine" Clare said confidently. Alli still wasn't convinced but she knew she couldn't change Clare's mind once it was made up.

"Oh Alli, you are truly the best friend I could ever ask for" Clare giving her friend a hug that Alli immediately responded to. "I promise I will be fine" Clare whispered. Alli nodded and released her. Clare smiled at her and turned to continue walking when bumped in to someone and caused their drink to fall on their shirt.

"Oh, oh I'm so so sorry. I'm such a klutz" Clare said looking up to see the top of the person's head as they were looking down at their coffee stained shirt. As soon as she saw the jet black hair, her heart sank.

"It's fine, I mean accidents happen" the person said looking up and locking eyes with her.

"Mystery girl" a voice said causing Clare to turn to see who had said that and she recognized the slim guy from earlier. All of a sudden, Clare felt dizzy and could barely make out Alli yelling her name before everything went black.

*** 1) So, this chapter is dedicated to g-hope-love-life because the kind words you wrote inspired it. 2) Comments are always encouraged


	3. Chapter 3

Eli's POV

"This is priceless, you're hung up on the mystery girl" Adam said in a teasing tone taking a bite of his donut and shaking his head. Eli scoffed and pushed Adam with his free hand as he took a sip from his coffee as they walked to their class.

"I've already told you I'm not hung up on anyone. I don't get _hung up _on anyone especially some one night stand. You're obviously confusing me with your dumbass brother, you know the guy trying to turn a known whore in to a housewife" Eli said with chuckle.

"Ugh don't remind me" Adam said suddenly losing his appetite. "You should hear the constant recounting of how her hair moves and how her voice is like music to his ears. I swear every time I'm around those two, I feel like barfing" Adam said while rolling his eyes and tossing his donut away. "You would think since she's been such an absolute bitch to me since the moment we met that would make at least a little bit of a difference but of course not. In Drew's world, bitchiness is a turn on. I can't stand those two" Adam said slightly raising his voice.

Eli smiled a little, slightly amused at his friend's frustration and because he was glad that he was able to get Adam off his back. Truth was he was still thinking about the mystery girl. He couldn't stop himself. Every time he tried, something would remind him of her. This was a new feeling for him and he found it quite annoying. Not only was he constantly thinking about some girl whose name he didn't even know but Adam could now read his every emotion about her and use it against him. He didn't like not being in control of his emotions and feelings. He could barely hear Adam still talking as he collided with another body spilling his coffee all over himself.

"Oh damn it" he mumbled so softly no one could hear.

"Oh, oh I'm so so sorry. I'm such a klutz" as frantic voice rang. He looked down at the damage to his shirt and he chuckled.

"It's fine, I mean accidents happen" Eli said raising his head and making eye contact with the girl who's been plaguing his thoughts. He let out a gasp just as Adam exclaimed "mystery girl" while pointing at her. Eli turned to look at Adam and then back at the girl. He barely registered that the girl was wobbling and falling backwards. He didn't even realize he had tossed his cup on the ground and he had moved forward until he felt the weight of her in his arms.

"Oh shit, is she okay" Adam said walking backwards as Eli picked her up in his arms.

"Oh my god" a shrill voice yelled. Next, a short dark skinned girl came running up next to Eli and lightly shook her as Eli held her.

"Maybe we should take her to the nurse's office" Eli suggested backing away from the loud girl.

"Ye…yeah, let's do that" she said in a shaky voice. Eli looked Adam and softly nodded in the girl's direction. Adam mouthed 'oh" and moved closer to the girl putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure she's fine okay? We'll go to nurse and find out we're worrying for nothing" Adam said soothingly. The girl looked at him and saw such sincerity that she was instantly comforted and she softly nodded. The three of them headed to Nurse's office while Adam continued talking to the nervous girl. "I'm Adam by the way and the knight in black nail polish is Eli" he said playfully earning a small from the girl.

"I'm Alli and she's-" she interrupted by a soft groan from the girl in Eli's arms.

Eli couldn't handle how both beautiful and fragile she looked in his arms. He had never felt such a strong to protect someone in his life. They made it to the nurse's office and Eli placed her down on the little couch in waiting room and sat on the edge. He pushed her out of her face as Alli explained the situation. The nurse went to a cabinet and came back with some packets. Eli moved out of the way and his spot on the couch was taken by the nurse. He backed up and stood next to Adam. She opened the packets and waved them under unconscious girl's nose. She inhaled sharply and sat up looking confused.

Clare's POV

"Where am I?" she asked softly rubbing her head.

"We brought you to the campus nurse after you fainted" Alli explained after running to her friend and giving her a tight hug. The nurse chuckled softly and stood up.

"Being a little disoriented is completely normal. I'll give you a few minutes" she said kindly as she walked away giving them privacy.

"We? Who's we" she asked Alli while trying to stand up.

"Adam and Eli" Alli said pointing to the two guys she failed to notice were in the room with her. She looked over the two as she slowly began to remember what happened before she passed out. The skinny guy wearing the beanie and the guy with the jet black hair. It was all too overwhelming. She needed to get out of there. She started to move towards the door but stumbled and was immediately caught by the guy with jet black hair.

"Hey now, take it easy there" he said in a smooth voice that gave her butterflies. More reason for her to get as far away from him as possible. She pushed herself away from him and held on to the door knob.

"Um, thank you…" she paused realizing she didn't know which one was Adam and who was Eli.

"Eli. I'm Eli and that's my bud Adam" he said with a smirk.

"Well Eli, thanks for your help but I'm fine" she said curtly. Eli was clearly taken aback by her tone and raised an eyebrow as she rushed out of the room. She walked as fast as she could but felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and sighed in relief when she realized that it was only Alli.

"What the hell Clare? That is no way to treat someone who helped you"

"Alli, that was him" Clare said almost in a whisper.

"Him?" Alli repeated slowly in confusion. Clare narrowed her eyes at her and Alli's eyes widened in recognition.

"Really? Eli?" Alli exclaimed. Clare hit her arm and shushed her.

"Shhhh Alli" she whispered yelled while looking around.

"Look, I can't deal with this right now and I definitely can't take being near the guy I slept with but can't even remember . You were right, coming here today was a bad idea. I'm just gonna go home" her voice full of resignation.

Alli looked at her with understanding and nodded her head. Clare turned and started walking away.

"Wait!" Alli called to her and walked up to her. Clare looked at her and waited for her to continue. "What about Eli? I saw the way he looked at you. I think he's gonna wait some kind of explanation."

Clare sighed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"It is none of his business, Alli" she said in a strong voice. "I'm serious, do not tell him anything. He'll go on with his life and I'll go on with mine. I just want to forget I ever met him" she said in a harsh tone before turning and walking away again leaving Alli with a disappointed look and unaware of the green eyed boy who overheard everything.

*** So, I'm thinking since I'm not getting comments, good or bad, that this story really isn't interesting or just not good. So, I'm considering discontinuing it


End file.
